


Reminisce

by SHSL_ex_SOLDIER



Series: SIDE: HOPE [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I needed closure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER/pseuds/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER
Summary: The sdr2 kids look back on the events of jabberwock island and look forward to the future.





	

“Hey, everyone. There’s something that I just want to share.”

Meanwhile, class 77 are still celebrating on the boat.

“Cut it out, Komaeda. We don’t need another hope speech right now.” Kuzuryuu turned him down as soon as possible. “Just enjoy your meal and lay low on the hope talk for once.”

“Ah, no. That’s not what I was going to say.” He chuckled lightly. “While it’s true that this is such a marvelous hope-filled atmosphere, I was actually reminded of something else.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, everyone else’s jaws dropped in shock  at his declaration.

“You’re kidding, right? You?” Hiyoko asked in disbelief. “You have actual thoughts? That aren’t about hope?”

“It’s the end of the world!” Souda screamed in fear.

“Actually, it ended like a year ago. Remember?” Koizumi said and then paused when she remembered why. “…Cause we’re the ones who did that.”

The rest of the class turned silent.

“Wow! That got depressing super high school level fast!” Ibuki shouted as if to compensate for the dreary mood. “Quick! someone change the topic before we all turn into SHSL Depressed!”

“Even if you say that, it’s kind of hard to just pick up where we left off when everyone’s not in high spirits.” Sonia contemplated.

For a ship that’s sailing, everyone on it felt like they were sinking.

This was certainly going downhill so Hinata took it upon himself to try and fix it. “I know I’m going to regret this but…” Hinata sighed and then tentatively asked, “What were you trying to say back then, Komaeda?”

Komaeda’s face erupted into a full blown smile. “Ah, I’m touched that you want me to share! I’ll forever remember this moment! This moment full of hope for me!”

“Yeah, yeah. Hope and stuff.” Akane commented as she stuffed some more meat in her mouth. “Just get on with your story. I just want the mood back so I could eat more.”

“You’re already eating more than enough as is.” Nidai pointed with a laugh.

The rest of the class smiled at this. Somehow their banter had dispelled the tension a bit. And this was only possible because of Komaeda, indirectly or not. Maybe asking Komaeda wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

“Okay well while I was enjoying the barbeque, it just occured to me…” He paused, effectively building up suspense. “Doesn’t this remind you of the time I tried to kill someone?” His smile was genuinely innocent.

“…”

“…”

A heavy blanket of silence fell on the ship.

He then crossed his arms and frowned slightly. “Ah, but I just had the worst luck because someone else ended up killing instead of me.”

“…”

Even more silence followed.

“…”

“Komaeda.” Hinata said with an unreadable expression as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Yes, Hinata?” He asked, eager to assist him.

Hinata took a deep breath and… “Why the FUCK would you bring THAT up???”

Komaeda didn’t even flinch at his yell. “Hm? Well that’s because you asked.” He answered matter-of-factly.

This brought everyone out of their silences.

“Seriously? Can’t you read the mood at all?!”

“Whose bright idea was it to let Komaeda talk?”

“You could have remembered the party! Why didn’t you just say party!”

“Ah, right. The party.” Komaeda said as if only just remembering it now. He chuckled lightly. “Almost forgot about that.”

“Hey, he can’t be serious.”

“He’s serious.”

“It’s not unexpected coming from him but still…”

“The worst part is that he’s seriously oblivious as to just how… different his mind works.”

“How can he forget that awesome party?!”

The whole class started talking amongst themselves all the while Komaeda just smiled innocently and admired the hopes before him.

But there was someone who was unusually quiet.

Until he spoke up. “Um… since it’s already been brought up.” Teruteru squeaked and that got everyone’s attention, much to his nervousness. He shook his head and steeled his resolve. He then approached someone specifically and bowed. His voice was weak and full of regret. “Sorry for killing you back there.”

Twogami stared at him levelly, his voice was even. “Raise your head.”

Teruteru did as he was told and when he did, his eyes widened. Despite the coldness in Twogami’s voice, there was only tenderness in his eyes.

Twogami continued in a soft and understanding tone, “That would suffice.  You are forgiven.” He then placed a hand on his shoulder. “Although it would have been better if you had chosen to approach me, I understand that given your situation, you were scared.” He smiled softly. “And that you were trying to protect everyone in your own way.”

“I…” Teruteru started, his eyes already filled with tears. He couldn’t hold them back anymore as he then tackled Twogami into a hug. He cried even harder when Twogami comfortingly wrapped his arms around him. “I’m sorry! I’ll make up for it now!”

The whole scene didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the class, especially for those who carried more guilt than others.

“I too would like to apologize.” Pekoyama bowed deeply to a certain redhead. Her normally stoic voice cracked with guilt and regret. “Killing you was uncalled for. Especially since I did so without orders.” She bit her lipe and then continued, “With or without orders, killing you was still inexcusable. You were only trying to resolve the matter peacefully and I acted out violently. I was wrong and I understand it if you won’t find it in yourself to forgive me.”

Mahiru stared at her. She had expected this and so she sighed as she looked away. “I won’t say that I’m not upset about it. Getting killed is one of the worst feelings, you know?”

Pekoyama had her head still bowed but a light touch on her shoulder made her look up. Mahiru was smiling at her understandingly and notioned for her to stand straight to which Pekoyama complied in astonishment.

“You know that feeling too, right?” She said softly. “I’ve also done some wrong things in my life. So it’s not like I’m any better than you.” Her smile came out just a bit bittersweet but it was still genuine. “And hey, we’re both alive now so it’s okay. I appreciate you apologizing. And…”   
Mahiru faltered for a bit but when she remembered Sato and how her actions had affected them all. Choosing not to speak up. She won’t make the same mistake back then and so she spoke, “And I’m sorry too.”

This time it was Pekoyama who placed her hand on Mahiru’s shoulder and offered a small smile. “Then we are both forgiven then.” The two nodded in agreement and consolation.

It’s not just them who wanted to make amends. There’s one who has been carrying the weight of an unbearable guilt all this time.

“I want to apologize too.” Kuzuryuu said as he knelt, his forehead was touching the floor to show just how solemn his apology was. “Everything was my fault.” He gritted his teeth as he cursed himself. “If I had just properly talked to both of you then none of this would have happened. None of you would be apologizing right now. None of you would have died.”

“But it wasn’t your fault!” Pekoyama protested.

“It was!” But Kuzuryuu argued back with nothing but contempt for himself. “Everything started all because of me! It’s all my fault! I’m sorry!” He yelled angrily at himself. All the guilt and the regret he had pent up inside was being unleashed. He wished he could have made better choices. Two people died on his count and he’d never forgive himself. “I’m sorry.” He spoke his voice was raw and cracked from all the shouts.

If only he didn’t have his head on the ground then he would have seen Mahiru whisper something to which Pekoyama nodded. And without warning, he felt himself getting lifted until he was standing. It was Pekoyama and she was smiling softly at him.

And so was Mahiru. “Feeling better now?” There was a certain lightness in her tone that was evidenced in her smile. “Thank you for sharing your feelings. Now, want to hear what we think?”

“…Okay.” He conceded as he braced himself for his retribution.

“We think that you’re giving yourself more credit than you think.” Pekoyama started and then tenderly smiled at him. The kindness in her smile made his vision start to blur. “You’re too hard on yourself.”

Mahiru nodded in agreement and then added, “So go easy on yourself, okay?”

Kuzuryuu covered his eye even though everyone else had already seen the tears on his cheeks. “I got it.” He sniffled and then softly said, “Thanks… for being so kind to a douchebag like me.” Pekoyama had already taken it upon herself to embrace him and hide his tears from everyone else’s eyes.

Someone else had also started crying.

“I-I’m so so so SORRRRRRRY!!” Mikan wailed as she burst into tears. “I wasn’t thinking right when I killed you. But still! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okie-dokie okay-ie!” Ibuki didn’t miss a beat with her cheerful personality as she tried to comfort her sobbing friend. “Ibuki wasn’t thinking either!”

Hiyoko was less gentle when it came to comfort. “You better be sorry! You got that?” Maybe even a bit too harsh.

“I’M SOOOORRY!” Mikan cried out.

Hiyoko tried to glare at her but it came out halfhearted. She sighed as she gave up on putting up this charade. She looked away and softly said,  "Well as long as you make up for it then I guess I won’t be too harsh on you.“

Mikan had to blink back the tears as she sniffled. ”…Really?“

“Awww, look at Hiyo-yo!” Ibuki slung her arm over Hiyoko and crowed, “Acting all high and mighty when she’s actually a softie! Isn’t she such a cutie softie?”

“Hey! I am not a softie!” Hiyoko protested with her cheeks flushed and then mumbled, “But I’m not cruel all the time either.”

“You two…” Mikan started as she stared at her two friends. And then she started crying again. “Waaaah! T-Thank youuuuu!!” She joined them in an awkward but welcomed hug. They readily accepted her and all her tears.  "I-I promise I’ll take care of you both until I die!“

And as these three hugged it out, the rest turned expectantly to the pair who have yet to start any converstaion.

“What is it?” Gundam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, aren’t you going to say something to the old man?” Akane questioned him.

“Fufufu…” Gundam chuckled darkly and then dramatically bellowed out, “There’s no need for such unnecessary ritual. For you see, our souls have already made a pact of higher order!”

“He’s right!” Nidai seconded with a voice just as loud as his. “We agreed and fought on equal grounds. There’s no lingering resentment on either side. We’re all good! Ahahaha!” He laughed heartily.

It seemed that not all of the murders happened in bitterness.

“That was a bit… anti-climactic.” Sonia commented and then clapped her hands. “But I’m happy for you both to be at peace with yourselves.”

“This was the fate that we chose and we had swore our oaths on that day.” Gundam added with a tone of pride. “We have transcended our mortal vessels and met in valhalla. We may have been opponents but only on the battlefield. Make no mistake, we were rivals but not enemies.”

“And what a great fight it was! I need to train myself more!” Nidai yelled enthusiastically.

By now, almost everyone had already said their piece. There’s still only  one more.

“Hm? Why is everyone looking at me?” Komaeda asked innocently when all eyes stared at him expectantly.

“You know what you did, Komaeda.” Hiyoko said levelly.

“Hmmm…” He held his chin in thought and then perked up. “I’m sorry.  Which one are you referring to?”

There was a pregnant pause in the air.

“Good question.” Kuzuryuu coughed. “There’s a lot of fucked up shit you did back there. Not like I’m one to talk but still.”

“But I guess it’s hard to be specific when it comes to you given your… track record.” Koizumi worded carefully.

“Does it matter which one it is?” Pekoyama calmly said out loud. “As long as he’s sincere then it’s fine.”

“I guess so since he does have a LOT to cover. Perhaps it’s for the best to do it aggregately.” Twogami agreed with her reasoning.

“So let’s get this over with then.” Teruteru said and everyone had given their approvals as well.

Their eyes turned to Komaeda expectantly as he blinked back obliviously.

“What is it?” He tilted his head, still puzzled over the collective attention he’s receiving. They stared at him for full minute or so until something clicked in his head. “Oh, I get it. You want me to apologize.”

Varying forms of “yes” was heard.

“Ah, I see. How insensitive of me to have missed out! Well if you’re expecting an apology from me then…” He trailed off as he then amped his smile and spoke in his most cheerful tone, “I refuse.”

“…”

“Did he just say what I think he said?”

There was a mix of confusion and frustration in the group over Komaeda’s words but Komaeda himself didn’t seem affected at all.

“I admit that my methods were a bit extreme but I don’t think I was in the wrong.” He explained in all seriousness. “It was all for the sake of hope. And in the end, hope still won just like it should.”

“You tried to kill us all!” Souda angrily yelled at him.

“Forgive us but it is still difficult to understand your way of thinking.” Sonia warily said and then frowned slightly. “In the end, you even killed yourself just so you could have the rest of us killed.”

Komaeda nonchalantly crossed his arms. “That’s one way of looking at it. But if you’re going to bring up my last act then I just have one thing to clarify.” His eyes roamed until he had met gazes with every single person here and after that, he then continued in a blank voice, “I wasn’t just trying to kill you guys. I was trying to kill us, the Remnants of Despair.”

Another wave of tension washed over them, this time it was so strong that they felt like they could almost drown from it.

“Once I learned about the secret of us being SHSL Despair, I knew that there was no salvation for us who threw away our hopes.” Komaeda continued as if he was oblivious to the uneasiness everyone felt about the topic.  "That’s why I chose to rid despair and protect hope even if it cost me my life.“ His took in a sharp breath before he added, "And that’s why I tried to save Nanami alone.”

Nanami. They could never act like she never existed. That’s just how important she is to everyone even after her death.

_“We’ve come this far, let’s work hard till the very end. If we work together…everything should be all right… That’s what I believe.”_

“I don’t get your hope stuff at all.” Akane was the first to speak up while everyone had their heads down.  "That Nanami died because of you.“

"It wasn’t my intention. I really do have the worst luck.” He smiled but it didn’t quite reach his ears. But it was uncharacteristic of him to just fall into depression so easily. Right, just as he had the worst luck, he also had the best luck. “Despite the despair of that trial, Nanami gave you hope, didn’t she?”

_“Maybe…I wanted to protect everyone, no matter what the cost.”_

“Give it up, guys. You know how he is with hope.” Hajime interrupted with an understanding smile. “And besides, there was still a lot we didn’t know back then. I don’t what I would have done if I found out that I was despair before the last trial.”

_“…You guys can stay alive by believing in me.”_

“Actually, when I found out that I was despair… that I was the mastermind of the game. I really did fall into despair right then and there.” His hand unconsciously went for his pocket where her hairclip was. “But…”

_“…But even if I’m betrayed again, I still want to believe in everyone. No matter how many times I may be betrayed…I still want to believe in everyone.”_

“Nanami had always believed in us and so I was able to believe in myself. We were able to believe in ourselves.” His voice came out strong and everyone else had started to find strength in his words. “Because of her, we were able to make a miracle.”

_“Nothing’s impossible. You can do anything if it’s you. I’m sure that if you just give it a try then it’ll work out.”_

“What she lived for and fought for… still exists.” He said as he tightly clenched on the pin as if he was holdin on to hope. To his hope. To everyone’s hope. The hope that lives on in all of them even when she had long passed before them. “We’re still here.”

_“If you guys carried the burden of both hope and despair, you should even be able to create the future.”_

“There’s still the future. Where hope and despair are mixed together.” Hinata was smiling now and unsurprisingly, so was everyone else. “Let’s all do our best from here on out to create the future that we want. The future that she would have wanted. The future that we could all be proud of.”

The whole class erupted into cheers at the end of his speech and everyone was back in full spirits. They’ve done some horrible things in the past, some forgiven, some unforgivable, but that’s just the burden they have to carry with them for the rest of their lives. There’s just some things they could never overlook and others they could never forget. Especially those memories concerning the people they cherished.

They won’t let go of the past but that won’t stop them from looking forward to the future.

* * *

Somewhere, in a world separate from the living, someone was watching over them with a soft smile.

“Everyone’s having so much fun now. I’m happy.” Nanami’s smile widened and  there was a certain tenderness in her voice.  "I’ll be cheering for you guys from… somewhere. Because we’re all friends and I love you all.”

The whole class was still celebrating, still oblivious to her non-existent presence. But even so, she wasn’t sad. Not one bit. After all, everyone was so happy that she felt even more at peace.

“Bye everyone…” She waved off to them even though she knew they couldn’t see her. Then in a more hopeful voice, she yelled out, “It’s okay! A shining future will always be waiting for you. It’s true. It’s absolutely true. I just know it!”

Even if she wasn’t part of that future anymore, she’d still exist in their hearts and that was more than enough for her.


End file.
